toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
TojiTomo:Starter Guide
After rerolling and finally deciding on the account to use through account binding, players can officially begin playing the game itself. The following steps below serve as a guide in proceeding early game as a new player, and will only cover important things like prioritizing and strengthening Main Members, preparing a main unit and conserving possibly non-renewable resources for events and general game content. This guide assumes that the player has already made the first free 10+1 roll and has fully done the in-game tutorial. Logging in with a bound account # First, make sure that the device does not have any TojiTomo account currently logged in. You can tell this by looking at the title screen. If there is a 3rd button on the upper left of the screen and no ID numbers on the upper right, that means the device has no account currently logged in. If the button doesn't appear, you have to clear the data of the app from the device, this can be done by: #* Uninstall/Reinstall (iOS) #* Clear data (Android) #* Delete the files folder in the root folder of the game (Rooted Android) # After that, select the 3rd button/login button on top of the screen. # Pick Square Enix Account # Login with your credentials from binding. # If successful, there will be a screen showing the details about gems in your account, paid and free. # At the bottom, you will see 2 options. Pick the right option to log in. # There will be a successful message, you can close the window now. Assessing the starter units The first thing to do after the successful login is examining the first 11 members obtained by the player. Most players who have rerolled would have settled for one or two 4★ Main Members, but for those who are less fortunate, here are some general guidelines: * There are 3★ Main Members that are better than their 4★ counterpart - Certain mains like Sayaka Itomi (S-Equipment) have better abilities than a main with higher rarity value like Sayaka Itomi (Shrine Maiden's Duty). There are also certain mains, like Kiyoka Musumi (S-Equipment), that have certain perks that are unique to that main. * 3★ mains, fully Based Up, can be more powerful than 4★ mains without Base Up - In the future, consider that even having a wealth of 3★ mains can still help in building units, as they can be more easily Based Up then 4★ mains. * Do not underestimate Ougi utility - Regardless of rarity, certain mains have powerful abilities called Ougi. Of course, 4★ mains can hit harder, but a few Ougi Scrolls can bridge the gap somehow. On a similar note, make sure to watch out for Ougi, especially healing Ougi, that have low cooldowns. * Above all else, it's better to focus on your highest-rarity mains at the start - Since it would take some time before you can rack up enough Gems for a second 10+1 roll, it would be wise to invest your current resources on your highest-rarity mains. Starting on missions will eventually supply you with resources that can be used to gain power for your very first unit. Notable Main Members * Main Members that can change attributes when performing a Chain Attack: Kanami Etou (Shrine Maiden's Duty) (Slash); Mai Yanase (Pastry Chef) (Stab); Ellen Kohagura (Pastry Chef) (Break) * Main Members with substantial survivability: Kanami Etou (Shrine Maiden's Duty), Mai Yanase (Pastry Chef), Ellen Kohagura (Pastry Chef) or Ellen Kohagura (Shrine Maiden's Duty) * Main Members with high ranged Ougi damage output: Sayaka Itomi (Shrine Maiden's Duty), Kofuki Shichinosato (Pastry Chef), Maki Shidou (main) * Main Members with high single-target Ougi damage: Mihono Asakura (Shrine Maiden's Duty), Hiyori Juujou (Shrine Maiden's Duty), Kaoru Mashiko (Pastry Chef) * Main Members with healing Ougi: Kiyoka Musumi (S-Equipment) (Slash), Kiyoka Musumi (Shrine Maiden's Duty) (Stab), Chie Setouchi (Taisho Romance) (Break) Pursuing Missions Now that you know what to do with the first free 10+1 roll, the next step is to fulfill Challenge Missions, a series of missions designed to ease the player into the different features of TojiTomo. By the time the player has cleared the last Challenge Mission, the player would have received enough materials to level up a Main Member of choice, as well as a 4★ Recruitment Gacha Ticket to add a high-rarity member to the player's lineup. Sadly, due to the changes to Daily Missions and Weekly Missions, it would be difficult to fully accomplish them without facing the might of more powerful units in Tournaments. For the meantime, if the unit currently has below 7000 Combat Power, focus on leveling and gathering more Main Members and Support Members. Assembling your first unit After making your 10+1 roll, you can now assemble your first unit. It would be preferable to familiarize yourself with the menus using the Interface Guide as a reference if needed. Your unit consists of four Main Members which will be used in battle. You can have up to 5 loadouts. Although there is an Auto Formation button, it is recommended to make a unit loadout from scratch. As a guideline, units must have the following: * Two Damagers (a Main Member with a high damage output); * A tank (a Main Member with a high HP or Vitality parameter and Taunt mechanics); and * A healer (a Main Member with a skill that can recover lost HP). It will also be easier for you in future quest runs if your mains are able to change attributes when chain attacks are performed. Some examples of these mains have been referenced above. A limitation is that 2 Mains cannot be the same character. This does not apply for Support Members. In addition to the units you have chosen, there are slots for Okatana, Amulets and another main that is used as an assist to increase stats slightly. You are also able to select 8 Support Members which can be used in battle and have a set SP cost to use. It should be noted that even lower rarity Supports are worth keeping for their effectiveness and low SP cost. Unit lineup expansion Further into the game, players may have obtained enough new Main Members to create another loadout. Since most events lean towards one or two attributes for enemy encounters, it is best to create individual loadouts that have one major attribute (e.g., a unit with four Slash-attribute units) and/or a unit with two mixed attributes, including a Main Member that can change attributes when performing a Chain Attack (see above). The latter is recommended for newer players with lucky rolls, but eventually players shift to single-Attribute units for Auto Combat runs. By this time, players must also invest time of making Okatana for their desired Main Members, as it gives a noticeable increase in damage even at +0. Event participation Once a unit has been assembled, players are free to participate in events which generally run for 10 days each, an exception being the Novice Toji Strengthening Training events. Events often consist of doing Event Quests and/or Raid Quests to collect points and event specific drops which can be exchanged for items like event limited 3★'s/supports, Ougi Scrolls, Awakening Bells, 2★ Gacha Tickets and Quest Keys. Even if your unit cannot clear the more challenging Event Quests, it is still worth clearing some of the point rewards as they provide Lotus, Ice Creams and Gems in addition to the event limited cards. Ranking events have been introduced and are very competitive so it is not recommended to aim for the top ranks until the player is a higher rank which would increase the efficiency of ice cream usage. Previous events can be found in the List of Events. Category:Game Content